Hidden
by Ginny Perry
Summary: Colress can't get two minutes of alone time to get what he needs done. Masturbation!


A small sigh escaped the scientist's lips as he unzipped his pants and freed his aching erection. Akuroma had been assigned a new position, one that involved direct communication with the grunts of the organization, and his free time had been sporadic at best. He was used to being able to take care of these sorts of things while locked away deep in the castle, but the constant socialization made it rather difficult. Alone time became precious.

The man pulled the skin taught around the base of his cock, biting back a groan as the head twitched from the tugging. He had to be quiet; the frigate was crawling with grunts who were too stupid to remember which room was which. They had direct orders not to bother him without a knock, but it was not uncommon to be barged in on unannounced, only to be apologized to. Akuroma tried to push those thoughts out of his mind as he ran his clenched hand up the shaft, drawing back tightly once more and relishing the jolt of pleasure that made the muscles in his thighs clench.

Gradually, the scientist picked up the pace of his movements, panting softly into the hand that covered his mouth as the other moved with practiced finesse. He allowed his mind to drift to the corners of his mind that rarely received attention. Akuroma prided himself in his logic, but he rarely failed to be creative when need be.

_Large hands gripped his forearms tightly; the faceless body above him could practically smell his apprehension. Quickly, he was flipped over and felt his cheekbone collide with the hard surface of the desk. His pants were yanked firmly down to his ankles and his bare ass was now on full display. He clenched his thighs together and whined, the cool air on his skin making him painfully aware of his humiliating display._

_"Don't act so humble," an indistinguishable voice cooed as he felt a familiar hardness rub up and down along the cleft of his bottom. "You're nothing but a greedy slut, aren't you? You want me to fuck your ass hard, don't you? Put you in your place? What a filthy little thing you are..."_

_With one swift motion, he was penetrated deep, stretching him past his limit. He mewled as the pain made his legs tremble, but in his hazy mind it felt sickeningly _good_._

_"Dirty whore... you love me pounding your tight little cunt..." Fingers ran through his hair before twisting between locks, tearing his head back as he was brutally impaled from behind. "You love being fucked like-"_

A loud buzzing noise instantly snapped Akuroma out of his fantasy, and he looked up to see Ghetsis's image begin to materialize as a hologram from the new communication device. The scientist quickly rolled his lower body underneath the surface of his desk so that Ghetsis could only see his upper half, thanking his reflexes for sparing him a moment of humiliation.

"Akuroma," his boss's voice boomed, slightly distorted by feedback. "What is the current progress on the Genesect Project?"

The blonde man awkwardly shuffled papers around with one of his hands, scrambling to find the latest data on his research.

"Everything is on schedule, sir," he replied breathily. "We dispatched grunts across the region as a defense precaution, but some have yet to respond to our calls. If you have any ideas regarding how to ensure the organization's safety while we test Genesect, I would be happy to hear them."

The aching between his legs was still undeniably strong; without much of a thought, Akuroma bit his lip and slowly stroked himself once more, wanting to keep himself hard so that he could continue after Ghetsis left him. He could only pray that he would be dismissed quickly.

"They are not responding? What on earth is preventing them from communicating with the frigate? I demand a list of the grunts who are acting so irresponsible. Their laziness will _not _go unpunished. I cannot have such insolent behavior occurring, especially now that we have successfully developed the weapon."

Akuroma nodded without giving much thought into what the other man was saying. The sensation was becoming stronger, and he could not help but let his mind drift.

"We require greater reinforcements in the southern part of the region. The population is much higher, and we cannot risk public backlash."

_"You loved being fucked against your desk, don't you, Akuroma?" The voice was becoming more familiar now. "You've been nothing but a liability to this organization. Your only good use to me now is my sweet toy to fuck."_

The scientist swallowed hard and picked up his pace.

"If the media finds out what we have been planning, it could be a large damper on our progress. I do not want to public knowing what we are conducting, do you understand?"

_A large hand slapped him hard across his ass and he cried out._

_"Tell me you want it harder. Tell me you want me to fuck you harder."_

_"H-Hah...! Harder...! I want you to fuck me harder...!"_

Akuroma's toes curled as he continued to nod, his mouth opening slightly as he held his breath.

_"Who owns you, Akuroma? I want to hear you cry out my name."_

_Teeth sunk into the crook of his shoulder as he was fucked madly, each thrust causing his own cock to rub firmly against the wooden surface._

_"Y-You...! A-Ahh! G-Ghetsis...!"_

The organ in his grasp spasmed as the blonde man came hard, wetness dripping down over his knuckles as he released beneath the desk. Akuroma tried diligently to contain the deep pants that escaped his throat, but he could only do so much as every fiber in his body hummed. It had felt like an eternity since he had last gotten off, and for a split second, he had forgotten he had an audience.

"I trust that you will not let me down, Akuroma. Continue your hard work, and the reward will be highly in your favor."

"Yes, sir," the seated man managed to say clearly.

The hologram of Ghetsis's image reached down, presumably to turn off the communication device. But before he disappeared, he cracked a small smile.

"By the way, Akuroma," he said slyly, and the scientist felt as if his stomach dropped to his knees.

"If discussing business is enough to please you in such a way, I'm quite sure you would very much enjoy a private... show, if you will. Do keep that in mind next time."

The younger man's eyes widened and he opened his mouth to speak, but before he could utter a syllable, Ghetsis was gone.


End file.
